The Chemistry Research Initiative has two principal components one involving a multi-group collaborative effort on the design, synthesis and testing of drug and drug like molecules which bind to DNA. The second involves the establishment of a mass spectrometry core facility. Both of these components will strengthen and encourage optimal use of the first rate biophysical and bioorganic groups which have recently been established with the aid of the RCMI Program.